Dance With the Devil
by twincestmaniac42
Summary: Taken from my quizilla account. This one may have possible lemon so it'll be M rated just in case. Maylee Richards thinks she has a normal life until a nightmare from her childhood returns, and could it be this stranger in town has to do with it? DraculaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Maylee tossed and turned as she slept in her bed one night, her short brown hair encircling around her head like a halo in a sense. She hadn't had nightmares this terrible since she was a child and they haunted her and almost every time, they had been the same, save for tonight.

Maylee would find herself on a bridge on a dark and stormy night each time the nightmare began. Thunder and lightning would crackle around her hitting large wires on the bridge which connected to a tower. She would follow the wires into a large castle, hoping to find somebody to keep her inside from the storm.

That was when he would approach her. You may be asking 'Who was it?' Well, this man that came to her had first stepped to her appearing like a mix between a giant bat and a human, but as he stepped closer, his wings folded back, his dark eyes became an icy blue color, and his short hair would revert to medium length, kept neatly in place. When he finally reached Maylee, he was a human who had been slightly taller than her, and dressed in the clothes of a lord. Normally he would have been frowning, but then she remembered that it had been some time since she had first had this nightmare. Instead of a cold frown upon him, he was...smiling? This made her cautious and she stepped back a little turning to the door, which made him let out a could laugh.

"Leaving already Maylee? But you only just arrived." He whispered as he seemed to close in behind her. The man wrapped his arms around her from behind as his nose came to her hair and neck. She felt her heart racing now, but every time she tried to remember his name, she found that she was unable to. He let out a low, animalistic growl as he kissed her neck lightly, smelling the blood that rushed through her veins. She glanced over her shoulder and before he was able to bite her-

Maylee woke up from her nightmare to her cell phone ringing. She looked at the time, seeing that she had slept until one o'clock in the afternoon. She answered her phone annoyed and let out a sigh of relief that she woke from her dream.

"Hello? This is Maylee." She groaned as she looked at the contact. It was her half insane friend from work, Amy and from the sound of it, she was excited.

"Maylee, you are going to flip out when you hear what happened!"

"Does it involve a plan having to do with us burning the Twilight series?" She asked and her friend just laughed.

"No, but it's ten times better! Some guy left you a gift saying he wanted to meet you tonight after work in order to thank you for...something!" She said excited and while I was too tired to be excited, I decided I would meet up with him so I wouldn't hurt his feelings.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me before I add part 2.


	2. A risky night

***Dracula's POV***

I watched from the shadows as my message was delivered by the woman who had been close acquaintances with my prey. She had given my words to her in such joy, unaware of what was soon to await her closely cherished loved one. After she had hung up, I walked through the shadows to a small building lighting only a candle as I set my coat aside. My plan had been slowly fitting together like the pieces of a puzzle and by the end of the night, I knew I was to succeed. Yes, this girl was to take the place that none of my brides before her could and it made me almost thrilled to imagine the taste of her warm crimson blood. I remembered the image of her only given to me by the devil and smirked, knowing she would be more beautiful than Anna Valerious and even more of a thrill to finally take as mine. After I let my thoughts of her vanish from my mind, I stepped to a wardrobe grabbing modern, but elegant clothing.

***Normal POV***

Maylee smiled as she stepped out of her midnight blue Pontiac that her mother had given her years ago as a graduation present and walked into work, applying her foundation so that she didn't look sleep deprived. Of course with where she worked, even dark rings around her eyes wouldn't look unnatural for her. She had worked inside a small, simple little mall inside of Hot Topic for what seemed to be about five months now. Maylee had heard the age old stories, but more like fake little fairy tales that anyone that worked there would end up getting all sorts of piercings and tattoos; however, this never happened to her. Instead of having snake bite piercings or green hair, she only had two piercings in each of her ears, one tattoo which was on her back, and her hair which was short enough in the back for her to spike it, but it grew in length to the front and her bangs had covered her forehead. She was greeted as she came in by some screaming metal music, the manager on the phone and her best friend Amy, stocking up on a corner of Doctor Who brand items. The shift she had lasted about eight hours and she was left with the manager to close up.

"Maylee, I'd like a word with you before you lock up." The manager had told her. 'Great.' She thought to herself, 'Probably going to give me a lecture.' Maylee sighed and stepped to her manager, who had been hanging up a Disney shirt to put away.

"I noticed you were spacing out today Maylee. Normally, you are more social with the customers, but today you seemed as if you were tired. I'm worried for you Maylee, and I don't want to write you up." He told her with a small smile.

"It won't happen again James." She said with a fake smile. After she had locked up the store with the manager, she walked out to the parking lot and saw a couple figures walking towards her. Maylee did her best to avoid them, but one rushed forward and grabbed her, pressing a switchblade knife up to her throat.

"Don't even think of screaming lady." One of the thugs said as the others grabbed her purse from her. When they finished rummaging through it, the thugs began to lead her through the parking lot.

That was when he struck.

From the shadows, a man grabbed the thugs and snapped two of the three thug's necks in a fury. He then turned to the leader and gave him an evil smile frightening enough to send the thug running. After he bent down to retrieve Maylee's purse, and returned it to her, he gave her a kinder look and stepped forward. Maylee stepped back frightened a little by him, but slowly stepped closer to him.

"I do recall mentiontioning I wished to meet you after work." He said in a light Romanian accent. Maylee smiled a little in the fact that this man who had saved her life from men who were ready to take advantage of her, was her mysterious admirer.

"Thank you very much, but, who are you?"

"My proper name is Vladimir Alucard, but my dear, my simply call me Vlad."

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Fear my cliffhanger of doom! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
